Feliz año, Sherlock
by Gyllenhaal
Summary: A poco tiempo de finalizar el año, John le confieza a Sherlock que está feliz por comenzar un nuevo año con él, pero Sherlock no parece darle importancia a ninguna festividad.


.

**Feliz año, Sherlock**

En la mesa una taza con chocolate, frío, porque hace ya un rato que está ahí.

John mira con recelo la bebida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se pregunta. Fuera lo que fuera implicaba una bebida caliente.

Estaba sentado a la mesa, al principio inmóvil porque lo había asaltado una cruda idea, y ahora porque no recordaba el principio.

—No es algo importante —había aseverado Sherlock hacía un momento.

—¡Es el inicio de un nuevo año, Sherlock! Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué necesitas para pasar la fiesta con nosotros? La señora Hudson se ha esforzado demasiado para preparar la cena y Lestrade y Molly aceptaron venir, incluso después de tus destrampes en navidad.

Sherlock lo había mirado recelosamente; una de esas miradas que John ya le había pedido que no hiciera.

—A veces parece que todos confabulan para hacerme pasar tan mal rato —murmulló entre dientes el detective, encogiéndose en el sillón—. Es tonto: han pasado más de 2000 finales y principios de año y nada ha cambiado para las personas que los celebran.

—Es significativo, Sherlock —farfulló John, ligeramente molesto por la actitud tan negativa hacia la festividad—. Significa que estuvimos un año más en compañía de las personas que más nos importan, y...

Se detuvo. Las palabras tropezaron en su lengua y no fue capaz de pronunciar lo demás.

Sherlock lo miró, extrañado.

—¿Y...? —preguntó acusadora y prepotentemente.

John le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, por haber notado ese desliz en él y por cuestionarle el motivo; tuvo un momento la esperanza de que el instante hubiera pasado inadvertido para Sherlock. Pero, claro, nada pasaba inadvertido a Sherlock.

Se resignó a hablar.

—Y... es el primer año que podemos comenzar juntos.

Se enrojeció. No supo por qué, pero maldita sea se enrojeció de vergüenza.

Sherlock sólo levantó una ceja, y sonrió.

—Tampoco es la gran cosa, ¿o sí? —dijo e hizo una mueca.

Fue un impulso. Uno tonto, una reacción involuntaria a una situación no digerida, no interpretada, pero lo hizo, John soltó a Sherlock un golpe de lleno en la cara, que hizo al detective caer estruendosamente de espaldas, con todo y silla.

El detective se sentó en el suelo casi al momento de caer; tenía unos muy buenos reflejos, eso era evidente. Miró a John con incredulidad. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y después se puso de pie, lenta, aunque no amenazadoramente. Se sacudió un poco y arregló su camisa. No dijo nada. Se quedó ahí, parado, con el ceño fruncido y la respiración apenas cortada. Levantó la silla y dirigió a John una nueva mirada que vacilaba entre una disculpa y una ira apenas contenible. Se dirigió a la puerta a toda velocidad y salió del piso y del edificio, sin darle a John oportunidad para detenerlo.

¡Pero qué demonios pasó!, se cuestiona. El chocolate continúa estático en la mesa; nadie lo ha tocado.

—¿John? —La voz de la señora Hudson suena distante, aunque en realidad está ahí, al lado de John. Acaba de llegar, siempre es la primera en llegar—. ¿Qué sucede, muchacho? Pensé que estaría todo listo para esta hora. Traje el flan, como prometí —dice ella, enseñando a John una bandeja pequeña.

John la mira, un poco confundido.

—¿Dónde está Sherlock? No me digas que apenas está bañándose.

—No, señora Hudson —responde John con mucha dificultad—. Él y yo discutimos y él salió corriendo de aquí.

La señora Hudson deja el postre en la mesa y se apresura a tomar asiento al lado del doctor.

—¿Pero qué pasó? —pregunta, preocupada; ella siempre se preocupa.

John parpadea varias veces antes de lograr ordenar sus ideas.

—Una tontería en realidad.

Ahora lo piensa mejor. La actitud de Sherlock ante la festividad era más que propia de él, pero no fue eso lo que le dolió a John, fue el exponer la alegría que sentía por poder comenzar un año con Sherlock, y que éste mismo reaccionara… ¿cómo? Sonrió, según recordaba. Pero en ningún momento se burló de él. ¿Y la mueca? ¿Qué había sido aquella mueca? Una mezcla de alegría y de remordimiento…

Casi se dio un golpe contra la mesa. Sherlock no había menospreciado el sentimiento de John, todo había sido un malentendido.

—¿Señora Hudson, usted lo vio? ¿Sabrá hacia dónde fue?

—¿Sherlock? Por supuesto que no. Él… no tiene lugares a los que uno pueda imaginarse que va…

—Debo ir a buscarlo —exclama John.

La señora Hudson sonríe, y hace un ademán a John para que salga corriendo a buscarlo.

John lo hace. No se pone el suéter, y sólo se atavía más con un estúpido gorro para nieve y sus zapatos.

Corre por toda la calle, sin sentir el frío de la nieve sobre él. Corre a través de la avenida central, cruza calles con desesperación. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?, se pregunta. Pero no tiene idea. No tiene respuestas posibles a las cuales ir eliminando. ¿A dónde iría Sherlock una noche de fin de año, solo?

Mira a través de las ventanas al interior de varios restaurantes y descubre con cierta obviedad que el detective jamás tendría intenciones de acercarse a un lugar donde abundan las fiestas. Parques, y tiendas, todas atiborradas de gente.

Se detiene porque no puede respirar, y porque está muy cansado. Entonces se da cuenta de que ha estado dando vueltas por más de una hora.

Se sienta un momento en un columpio en el parque. La nieve cae lentamente, y sólo entonces John comienza a sentir la frescura de la noche. Mira el reloj: las diez de la noche. Quizá si regresa en ese momento alcance a llegar a tiempo para bañarse y salir a la fiesta, piensa.

Suspira.

No puede hacer eso; Sherlock está allá afuera, en algún lugar, solo. Tiene que encontrarlo.

—¿John? —la voz de su amigo suena detrás de él. John cierra los ojos con fuerza, teme que si voltea él lo golpeará, aunque, piensa, se lo merece.

Toma valor y se gira la cabeza. En efecto, Sherlock está ahí, detrás de él, de pie. Lleva algo en las manos, su bufanda enrollada, imagina.

—Sherlock… Lamento haberte golpeado… no sé en qué estaba pensando… Creo que me alteré un poco.

Intenta disculparse, pero ninguna justificación es suficiente.

Sherlock no dice nada y mira a John con gesto contrito.

—Yo… —dice el detective, balbuceando—. Sabes que no soy bueno con sentimentalismos y esas cosas, John. A mí estos días me son como cualquier otro… pero cuando me hiciste saber que este día era importante para ti, me di cuenta de que también me importa… porque a ti te importa —dice Sherlock con dificultad.

»No comprendí del todo por qué me golpeaste… —se soba la mejilla—, pero si lo hiciste quiere decir que no he valorado suficiente lo que este día puede ser para ti. Así que caminé un rato tratando de entender… y yo… bueno, yo te traje esto.

Le extiende lo que John había creído que era su bufanda. Lo mira mejor y John descubre que es un suéter. Uno de franjas amarillas y negras.

John lo toma y lo contempla, embelesado por el discurso de Sherlock.

—La señora Hudson me dijo que me estabas buscando, y seguí tu rastro. ¿Te gusta el suéter? No sé cuáles son tus combinaciones favoritas de colores… pero este me resultó particularmente agradable.

John sonríe.

—Me gusta, Sherlock. Gracias. Es perfecto —dice, cuando se lo pone.

Sherlock mira hacia el cielo, de un lado a otro. Trata de pensar en algo.

—No se me ocurre mucho que hacer en las fechas como hoy… pero si quieres podemos ir a ver los fuegos artificiales a London Eye…

—Eso sería perfecto. Feliz año, Sherlock.

Sherlock se acerca y abraza a John.

—Feliz año, John.

Ambos sonríen. El detective se quita la bufanda y la enrolla en el cuello del doctor.

—Supongo que no es conveniente que comiences el año enfermo —comenta Sherlock, y ambos ríen, camino a London Eye. La fiesta podía esperar.

* * *

**¡F****eliz año nuevo!**

**Este fic lo escribí anoche, durante la cena. Espero les guste. **

**¡Saludos! Y ¡gracias por sus reviews!**


End file.
